Land Of The Lost
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Kagome is betrayed after she defeats Naraku. She flees south, farther south then they had ever been before. How will she fair in a land no one dares enter?
1. Betrayed

Chapter 1: Betrayed

She was running over a plain, trying not to stumble, but she was tired and thirsty, her legs wanted to just give out, and her lungs screamed for air. She knew she could not stop or they would catch her and kill her. She wondered how they could turn on her like this, after she had defeated Naraku and made the jewel whole. Sure, she hid who she truly was from them, but it was for their safety. But they had learned what she truly was when she had killed Naraku. She could not hold back the whole of her energy. The moment she had the whole jewel, they turned on her and started to attack her. She had not the heart to fight back so she fled, going as fast as her legs would carry.

They were gaining on her and she could see a forest up ahead of her. If she could get there, she should be able to hide. She picked up speed, trying to lose them and get to safety. She had not been this far south before, farther than the mountains. It was new land but she hoped it would help her.

"We cannot go in there, Inuyasha," Miroku said, coming to a complete stop. "The forest will be the death of her, and the jewel will go with her."

"Keh." He turned from the woods and they walked off. She was as good as dead.

She made it to a river and collapsed, chest heaving and sweat matting her bangs to her forehead. She smelt the purity of the water so cupped her hands and filled them, before drinking her fill. She splashed more water on her face, and collapsed onto her ass. She was trying to catch her breath. They had not followed her into the forest. She was glad for this, and the reprieve. She had to find somewhere to stay, knowing it was too risky for her to return home.

When her heart had calmed, and her breath even, she stood. Her legs still felt like jelly, but she had to find shelter for the night and something to eat. She was on her own now, so she would have to follow her instincts on defending herself. She just walked on, finding a small cave, and making sure it was not a home to anything or anybody. Happy with the results, she dropped her heavy bag before taking out the butterfly knife her mother insisted she take with her. She would have to kill her prey up close so set out, remaining as silent as possible. She pounced on a rabbit and snapped its neck. She picked it up and picked some berries and nuts on her way back to the cave. She threw a barrier up around the cave and started a fire with pieces of wood that were near the cave.

She cooked the rabbit as she snacked on a few berries. She would sleep tonight and travel onward, hopefully finding somewhere she could stay. Hopefully they were not prejudice against her for being what she was. It was not her fault after all and she had never harmed anyone. But maybe it was time to shed this guise she held. She did so and she grew six inches, her breasts filled out, her waist narrowed and her ass became toned. Her legs were slender and toned same with her arms. One of her eyes remained sapphire while the other turned scarlet. Her hair grew to brush her knees, and became an onyx color. There were blue and red swirls on her form, as well as a few silver swirls. Claws formed on her hands.

She pulled the constricting clothes from her form before rummaging through her bag and pulling out a sapphire and scarlet kimono. The obi was scarlet as well, with a sapphire cord. She pulled on the light kimono and secured it before turning back to the rabbit. She sprinkled a few spices on it before rotating it, trying to get it to cook evenly. She pulled out some tabi and a pair of comfortable geta. She could not stand out anymore, even if her eyes were a dead giveaway to her mixed breed.

Once the rabbit was done cooking, she dug in and ate her fill, storing the rest away with the berries and nuts. She leaned back against the cave wall and closed her eyes, a light sleep coming over her. She would need to restore her spent energy before she continued on.

Scene Change – Western Lands

He looked down at his slumbering ward before picking up his half-brother's scent. He turned and signaled for Jaken to keep watch of the camp. There had been rumors of the half-breed scum being dead, and he had wanted confirmation. His half-brother would know so he sought him out, noticing the lack of the miko that was usually with them.

"Hanyou," he greeted and they were on guard, ready to attack. "I am not here for the Tetsusaiga. I have my own sword." They did not lower their guard. "Rumor has it Naraku is dead."

"He is," Sango said, still on edge.

"Where is your miko?" He was curious.

"That forbidden bitch isn't my miko," Inuyasha spat out. Hate was clear in his eyes. "She is probably dead by now. She ran into the southernmost forest, where no one dares to go. She should be dead now."

Sesshomaru was surprised but he didn't show it, instead turning and walking away. It seemed they were low to have abandoned their colleague. He should have known. The half breed had no loyalty, even if the miko had been loyal to him. Now Naraku was dead and he had nothing to do, but patrol his lands. He scoffed at the stupidity of his brother. It was not like Inuyasha belonged anywhere anyways. It was only a matter of time before the monk and slayer left him.

He returned to camp and sat against a tree. He closed his eyes but kept alert. There were several demons nearby, but knew none dared to come close to his camp, less they wanted to die. It would be boring and soon he would have to return to the castle to do paperwork and listen to the elders and his advisor lecture him about finding a mate. He didn't need it, and he would make it known. He didn't plan on dying any time soon anyways.

Scene Change – Southernmost Lands

Kagome awoke and put the fire out. She ate the cold rabbit and grabbed her pack before dropping her barrier. She pulled on her tabi and geta before heading out, following the river. She was being cautious, her senses on high alert. She would need to find another bow and some arrows. She would then at least have some form of defense. She heard a twig snap and she turned towards the sound. Her eyes narrowed and she called out. They had not heeded her warning so her claws lengthened and she moved forward quickly, only to stop at the smell of fear. She lowered her hand and pushed aside the bushes to see a set of twins. They looked malnourished and were covered in dirt and many scratches. Kagome always had a weakness for children so she stooped to their level and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Kagome and I'm not going to hurt you." She held her hand out to the twins. "Are you two hungry?" She could hear their stomachs growl. She laughed, but the younger of the two shrunk back, hiding behind her older brother. He glared at her, but the prospect of food sounded so good to them. "Come now, I will not harm you. I have some food." She settled her pack down and pulled out the remainder of the rabbit, berries and nuts she had. "Take it." She held it forward and the young girl looked ready to run out and grab it.

"You will only hurt us," the boy said.

"I would never hurt a child," she said softly. She smiled at them. She knew they could smell no deceit from her, being neko youkai. They came forward and took the food and ate it. "Would you like to come with me?" She couldn't abandon the two kittens, and she could see their tails swaying back and forth, their ears swiveling around. "You will be well taken care of. You will have food in your stomachs and protection, and someday a roof over your heads."

"We should go with her, brother," the younger of the two said. "No one else will take care of us."

He was reluctant, but agreed. It was better than being left alone at this young age in these lands. They moved on with her, but stayed close together. They couldn't quite trust her. The last time they had, they were beaten and starved and forced to do manual labor. They had managed to flee, and their pursuers stopped when they had made it into this forest. They had gone weeks without food. What she had given them was the last thing they had ate in a while.

"We'll be stopping for rest in a few," Kagome said, noticing the position the sun was in. She would catch some fish for them and keep traveling after they had their fill. "Stay here." They nodded and watched as she pulled the edge of her kimono up and tucked it into the obi before going into the river. She reached into the water, being sure not to disturb anything before yanking a fish out of the water and throwing it onto the bank. She caught two more and came back to shore, straightening her kimono. She started a small fire before cooking the fish. The two sniffed the air and came closer, looking at the fish with mouths watering. They were so hungry.

"It'll be done in a few. Why don't you two go and wash up in the river?" She looked at the two and knew they were still nervous about her. She smiled to reassure them before turning back to the fish. She rotated them before reaching into her bag and pulling out her bottles of water. They would need to be refilled before they moved on. The twins came back and she handed each of them a fish. She took her own and dug into it as the two ate their fish like they were never going to see food again. Kagome smiled as she pulled pieces from the bones.

They finished and Kagome stood, putting the fire out. She went to the river and filled the bottles before shoving them back into her bag and picking it up. She started back off, the two following her. She kept alert as the two talked back and forth. She smiled as she continued farther into these lands. She was not sure what she would find, but she hoped it would be somewhere she could stay with these two. They had not deserved to be neglected.

Author's Note: Here is a new fiction I will be trying out. I am not sure if I will make it a crossover yet. But here is the start. Of course I do not own Inuyasha. Read, review, and ENJOY!


	2. Pestilence

Chapter 2: Pestilence

Kagome continued to travel, the two children following her. It had been a week and they had started to warm up to her. She provided them with food and protection and she asked from nothing in return. Their forms were no longer malnourished and they were no longer dirty. Their scratches had healed and there was no sign of abuse any longer. They actually looked healthy. They had not come across any villages, but she could smell pestilence up ahead. She looked to a tree and saw a burrow that was big enough for the twins and her bag. She shoved her bag into the burrow and looked to the twins.

"I want you two to stay in that burrow. I'm going to scout ahead and return when I have made sure everything is safe." They nodded and crawled in. She placed her hand on the tree and told it what she wanted before turning away. The roots of the tree closed off and would provide the two protection. She walked forward and looked at the decrypt village. She could see the ill hanging out of windows, children going hungry, and a few huts had fallen over. She nearly snarled at the smell, but sent her purifying powers out, cleaning the air as she walked into the village. It was a human village and they were wary of her. It was understandable.

The children spotted her and tried to hide, but she had already seen them. She kept walking, stepping into the first hut to find a man laying down, a woman at his side. She grabbed a knife and stood above the man protectively.

"You can't have him, demon scum," she snarled, though her voice was weak, and Kagome could tell her body was as well.

"You are mistaken," she said softly. "I have come to see if I can help. I am not here to hurt anyone."

"Liar!"

"I do not lie," Kagome said. "Allow me to see to him. You have my word that I shall not harm him." The man started to cough up blood. The woman panicked and ran to his side, the knife dropping to the floor. "If I do not help him, he will die." She knew the woman was crying so she approached slowly. She extended a hand above the man and concentrated. She searched out what was making him ill, before having her miko power attack it. The man gave a groan, but settled. Kagome retracted her powers and stood. She looked to the woman.

"He shall be fine now. What has been making him sick has been purged from his system. I should treat you so you do not fall victim as well." She placed a hand on the woman and her miko ki entered the woman's form. It sought out anything that could harm the woman and destroyed it. "You and he should rest now." Kagome turned and left the house, knowing she had a lot of work to do. She knew the kittens would find something to eat in her bag, so would not worry about them for now. They had plenty of food and water, but these people were in need of her help.

She went to each hut and healed any that were ill. She could only dig graves for the dead, and purge the air of the pestilence. The children were fine, but the fields would need to be toiled, the huts repaired and food provided for those here. It was a large order, but she had to go get her wards first. She went back the way she came and washed in the river quickly before going back to the tree. She watched as the roots moved and called the kittens to her. They came out dragging her bag and looked up at her.

"There is a human village up the road. We will help restore their huts and catch some food for them to eat before we head off again. Stay close to me, and no harm shall come to you." The two nodded and followed after her. She headed back into the village and sent her miko ki into the ground, encouraging the plants to grow with every step. This village would need the help and she was going to since she could. The children looked scared but she made no move to attack. She just started to repair the huts, after placing her bag down and making it easier to move. The kittens mimicked her on the same hut. She figured they had to learn how to do some things, and she smiled. They were cute, with their beige ears and tail and red hair. Green eyes were curious.

They moved to each hut and maid repairs. The two complained of being hungry and tired, so she got down from the roof and took them to the river. They drank and pounced through the river after fish. It was funny to watch, and soon they approached with several fish. Kagome picked up what they brought and they walked to the village, where she started to cook the fish, the children coming closer at the smell of food. Kagome did not need to eat often, so she let the twins eat before sticking out the fish towards the children. They approached hesitantly and took the fish before running off, the children crowding around each other to eat.

Kagome let them eat as she worked on a nearby hut, more fish still staked in the ground. She knew the children would take it. The twins had finished and continued on with her, making sure the fire was out before joining her. It was quick work and now she had to go hunting. She looked to the twins and they followed her. She found a bow and some arrows and then headed towards the forest. She had a dagger on her person. The twins climbed into the trees and followed after her, watching as she killed two deer. She skinned them and cut up the meat before moving back to the village. She was certain some of the people should be back up on their feet.

She started to give out the meat before turning to the twins. They nodded and headed off with her, the villagers watching them go. Kagome knew they would spread tells of her through these lands. She didn't mind because they did not know her name. No one needed to know her name. She now understood why they had not followed her into these parts. There were rumors that no one could survive the forest; that the forest killed them; that no one lived in these lands. They were riddled with disease. If that were the case, then the lands needed to be purified.

She would find the center of these lands and then concentrate and send out her power. It would be the easiest way to save all these people and lands. She would enchant the trees to protect these lands and those within them. She had the power to do so. She signaled to the twins and they followed her, watching as they moved further into the dark and forbidding forest. It scared them, so they clung to her as she continued on. She sent out her miko ki, casting the dark away. The children smiled and followed after her. She continued on, her ki still seeping into the ground. It spread around them, warding off evil, and casting light to protect them.

She wanted to move faster, but knew not how to with the twins. She just sighed. She concentrated and called the twins to her. A cloud formed beneath their feet and floated above the trees. It zipped into the distance and towards a foreboding structure. She knew that was the heart of these lands. She would go there and send out her purifying ki to be rid of the pestilence. After that she didn't know, only that she had to find a home for her and the two kittens with her.

It took an hour to get to the structure. She landed on a balcony, half expecting someone to charge out and attack them. She was disappointed when no such thing happened. She sighed and concentrated, forcing her ki out around her in all directions. The kittens hissed at the threat but relaxed when it passed over them without doing any harm. It kept traveling out, and the kittens watched as it consumed the darkness, before seeping into the earth. They turned as they heard their guardian collapse. She had passed out at using so much energy at once. They licked at her face to try to wake her, with no success.

Scene Change – Within the Southernmost Lands

They could feel an energy pass through them, finding what ailed them and destroying it before leaving their body to go elsewhere. It was warm, but powerful, and filled with life. They could see the shadows leaving the lands. It energized them, and restored them. They looked at what had become of their village before setting out to bury the dead and repair their homes. Others went to hunt for the village, not so wary of the trees anymore. They did not reach out to grasp them, they were not dark anymore. They seemed much more alive now.

They had wondered what brought on this sudden change, but took it as a blessing. Their cursed lands were no longer cursed, but restored. Maybe someone had come and purged these lands of the pestilence, but they knew only someone with strong holy power could do such a thing. Those that were curious planned to travel to the castle after seeing that everything was taken care of. Whoever it was, they owed them their thanks. Their rulers had left them to suffer, trying to find solace in other lands while they were left to die so long ago. Perhaps this person that saved them would be the ones to rule and protect them. They could only hope for so much.

But it was a group of them that left from each village in the lands, both human and demon, with a few Hanyou. They traveled for days to come to the castle, the black stone walls now white like marble. The red of the roof was no longer red but an icy blue. The floors were no longer chipped with age, and there were vines climbing up the castle in bright greens, different color flowers blooming on the vines. The grove of once dead sakura trees were alive and in full bloom. It looked nothing like it used to when the prior lord was in power. It looked pure and more welcoming.

They walked forward and to the doors. They pushed the doors open to see two children running around, chasing after a butterfly. There was a woman watching them, a smile on her face and in her Mitch matched eyes. She was beautiful, but clearly demon. She seemed to notice him, and so did the children, because they ran to her and hid behind her legs as she took them in. They did not feel threatened by her, even if she was powerful.

"I see you are all doing well. I was hoping it would work." She smiled at them, and they collapsed, tired from the journey.

"You have saved us all," a man said, coming forward. "These lands have been cursed for centuries, our ruler left us all to die, and we would have if not for you." He continued forward. "I pledge my loyalty and service to you, my lady." He bowed to her, and so had the others. If not for her they would all be dead. A person could not be evil if they were willing to save the lands. They cared not that she was a forbidden child. She saved their lives and restored the south to what it used to be.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it, but I am off to bed now. I'll try to update more later. Read, review and ENJOY!


	3. Reestablishment

Chapter 3: Re-establishment

Kagome was expecting more people to come, many offering their services to her. They had made her the new ruler of the south for what she had done for them. It gave her a home, and a way to protect these people. The forests were already enchanted to protect them. But even she knew that they would need an army, should someone manage to get through the forest. The men would be needed for that. She would need healers and help keeping this place clean, and someone to take care of the twins. They needed to reproduce to strengthen the population. Everyone would be needed.

She looked over the men. They were young and old, human, demon, and Hanyou. They were all in need. But they had to know where she stood with all of this.

"I am Kagome, the one that has saved these lands. I promise to protect those here, and to provide guidance to those who need it. All I ask for in return is your loyalty and to respect each other. It does not matter to me if you are human, demon, or Hanyou. Those who have nowhere to go are welcome here. Everyone will be of value here. Everyone has a purpose, from the tiniest of farmer up to me. Every child is to be loved, every woman will be treated with respect, and every man shall be accepted. There will be no slavery here. No child shall go starving and no man shall go without work, or the ability to feed their family. Those that wish to harm us will not be welcome here. As an extra measure I will ask for volunteers to form an army. They will be paid and trained. Their families will be moved to around this castle so no man shall go without their love and family. Those with skills in healing shall be further trained and employed, and each village in all corners of these lands will have a healer to see to the sick.

"Everyone will be taxed a small amount, just until these lands have been re-established and another form of currency can be established." She looked out at them. "Those that wish to volunteer their services to these lands and our people stay here and I will speak with you. Those that wish to spread the word to others are free to do so." There were murmurs around the group but there were few that left to spread the word.

"Who here has some skill in healing?" She asked. Few raised their hands and came forward. "I will see what you know and expand your knowledge. Please, stand off to my right." They did so. There was a single woman amongst the group of twenty men. "I will need a few cooks here in the castle." Several women stepped forward. "I will need helping cleaning and maintaining the castle." More women stepped forward. "I will need a few skilled blacksmiths." Men came forward, as well as a single woman. "I will need hands to build a village and wall around the walls of this castle." A good group of twenty men came forward, most big and burly. "The rest of you shall be tested and trained for an army. The most skilled and promising shall be assigned positions of officers. I will need a group of the wise as my council. That will come later." She smiled out with them. "The cooks and help are free to explore the castle to familiarize yourselves with it. The carpenters are free to start their work. I have marked a perimeter for you. Only use the trees in that perimeter or the forest will take it as a threat." They nodded and started off.

"I will see to the army first, then the healers. For now, the healers are welcome to relax. Those of you with a desire to fight, come with me." She led them through the castle and to the back. There was an armory to one side and an archery pitch to the other. There was a wide clearing all the way in the back meant for training. She could see what could have been stables. "Find a sword in the armory. I want to see your skills with the sword, then see how you do with the bow and staffs. Those that prove promising with that will be tested with the other weapons." The men nodded and headed in, picking up swords. They paired up, fighting to see who was better. It was several bouts later and the last two were fighting. It was two demons, a female and a male. The female was a tora, and the male was a ryu. It was an even fight but the ryu had won.

"What are your names?" Kagome asked.

"I am Ryuusuke," the dragon said. His hair was an emerald color against his pale skin and his eyes an amber color. There was a ridge of emerald scales above his eyes, and down his neck. There were emerald scales on the back of his hands. He was an attractive man, and she had to wonder where else the scales were. She hid her blush and turned to the tora.

"And you?"

"I was known as Hiyoshi, my lady." She matched the colors of a Siberian tiger, only her hair was short and there was a scar across her right eye.

"You two are quite promising." She smiled. "Now, archery." She watched as they aimed. There were few that could hit the target, but Hiyoshi and Ryuusuke were the victors. They had not done so well when it came to the staffs, instead a human male won. He was dressed as a monk. His name was Riku. He looked like any other male, but he had bright green eyes. She had watched as they demonstrated their skills with tonfas, sias, halberds, kunai and many other weapons. Hiyoshi, she found, was extremely accurate and stealthy, the perfect would be assassin, or body guard. Ryuusuke proved to be extremely strong and skilled with bladed weapons. He would make a good general. And Riku, whom was a balanced fighter, could help train some guards.

"Ryuusuke, Hiyoshi, Riku, I wish to speak with you three. The rest of you are free to relax. There is a spring through those trees if you wish to freshen up." They nodded and headed off. "Ryuusuke, are there anymore warriors as skilled as you in your village?"

"Very few are skilled in my village, but none as skilled as I." He was prideful but honest.

"What about your village, Hiyoshi?"

"I have no village. I was left orphaned. I had to learn to survive." Kagome nodded.

"Riku?"

"I am a traveling monk looking for a purpose. I came here to see if I can find a calling." Kagome nodded.

"Hiyoshi, I want you to find a few people that will be able to learn how to attack in stealth like you do. I want you to train a stealth unit." She nodded her consent. "Ryuusuke, you shall be my general. You shall be in charge of training the army. Riku, you will find and train the royal guard. They need to be as balanced in fighting as you." The three nodded. "Go. I need to test the healers, and the black smiths." Hiyoshi and Riku walked off.

"My lady," Ryuusuke's deep voice said.

"What is it, Ryuusuke?" She looked at him.

"My sister could not make it here. She is gifted in healing. I wish…"

"To bring her here." She smiled. "As I said, those employed here are welcome to bring their family here."

"She is blind and cannot make the trip here on her own."

"Go and get her. Make haste, though. I am trusting you to train these men."

"I thank you, my lady. I shall be back with her by day break." Kagome nodded. He took up her hand and kissed it. "I will have those skilled in fighting in my village to come." Kagome nodded and watched as his form shifted to that of a white dragon with emerald outlining and an emerald mane. He flew off. She turned back to the castle and walked in, seeing the healers around the first floor. She gathered the healers into the medical wing. She had found some injured children, and some ill. She valued children.

"Your test is to heal these children." She stepped aside and they approached. The most some could do was bandage wounds. The woman sat by an ill child and felt his pulse and checked for fever. She inspected the child before pulling out a pouch. She dumped it out and started to sift through it, finding what she needed before crushing them ad making a tea. She got the child to drink the tea, whispering words of reassurance. They child drank and settled back down. His breathing had evened and his fever was reduced.

"Very good." She smiled at the woman. "I need healers that will be able to do more than just heal injuries, but also ones that know how to treat ailments. She will teach you that." The woman blushed. "I am trusting you to do this for these lands."

"Of course, my lady." She bowed as Kagome left, the kittens running to her.

"We live here now?"

"Yes, Sora," She answered the girl. "I am going to help re-establish these lands so that everyone can live without suffering." She smiled at them. "How does that sound, Yuki?"

"What of those children? They are orphans as well."

"And I am never one to turn away someone in need. If you want, they can stay here and play with you two." The two nodded. "Now to go hunting. You two go play in the gardens." They nodded and ran off. She grabbed a bow and arrow and headed into the forest. She hunted a deer and dragged it back to the castle. She had several children to feed. The cooks will be able to cook it, and she had already gathered plenty of wild vegetables. She would have to start a farm nearby, and start raising cows and chickens, as well as horses. She did not want to take food from the others.

"I will need more help," she murmured. She dropped the deer off in the kitchen. "Make sure the children eat. There are vegetables in the cold box." They nodded. "I have something I need to do." They nodded and she turned around heading towards the courtyard. She formed her cloud and flew in the direction she knew Jinenji lived. On her way there she found a caravan of abducted men and women. She dropped down and broke the bindings. "Run into the forest. You will be safe there." They ran, women ushering children and men covering the back as Kagome fought the slave traders off. Once the last person was in the forest, she flew off. She watched as the men ran after the escaped slaves, only for vines to wrap around them, stringing them up by their ankles as the slaves fled further into the south.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, though I am not getting too much feedback for this story. It would be greatly appreciated. But read, review, and ENJOY!


	4. Barrier

Chapter 4: Barrier

Kagome landed outside of the hut Jinenji occupied with his mother. She knocked and entered to see the Hanyou crying by the form of his mother. She approached him and placed a hand on his large shoulder, her power going to sooth him. "I am sorry for your loss, Jinenji," She whispered. "You are welcome to come with me; I can really use your help. You will be greatly appreciated." He turned and looked at her.

"Kagome?" She nodded. "You look so different."

"I know. The others betrayed me, drove me away. Will you do the same?" He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I would never. You accepted me when others would not." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you. We have one more person to see." Jinenji nodded and stepped out of the hut with her. He was amazed when a cloud of youki formed under them and took off into the distance. He had never been this high in the air before, or ever traveled this quickly. His large blue eyes took in everything. He looked down to see a village. They were landing here.

The cloud vanished and Kagome walked through the village. It was night and no one was out. The barrier was down, which was bad, so she moved quickly. She found the hut, only to see it was burned down. She panicked as she started to search her out. She could feel her, so took off running. It was faint but she knew where she was. She moved into the bat demon cave. She saw the bat tribe surrounding Shiori. She moved closer and they turned towards her, weapons at the ready.

"I am not here to harm anyone." She raised her hands, dropping her bow and arrows. "I only wish to help her and know what happened."

"Where is Inuyasha?" One asked.

"He has turned his back on me after I defeated Naraku." She sighed. "I can heal Shiori." She slowly approached and placed a hand above Shiori. Her miko powers flooded into Shiori, reversing the damage done. She gave a sigh and opened her lavender eyes.

"Kagome?" She nodded. "You are different."

"I am." She smiled. "Inuyasha tried to kill me for being what I am. I fled south and lost them. That was a good month ago. I need your aid to protect those lands now. You are all welcome to come, as long as you stop attacking human villages. They are lands of peace, where it does not matter if you are human, demon, or Hanyou."

"Those lands are cursed," a male said.

"They were cursed. I have broken the curse, and in turn the people there have named me ruler. I am trying to re-establish the lands. You are all skilled warriors and I can use your help, seeing as the village has turned their back on you. Join me and you will have food and a place to stay."

"We should go," Shiori said voice soft. She was their leader now, being who her father was. "I am sure she has a nice mountain for us to stay in."

"The castle of the south was made around a mountain." Shiori nodded and sat up. There was a barrier placed around them and Jinenji. It took off into the distance and towards the south.

Scene Change – Southern Lands

He was landing in the courtyard now, his blind sister sliding from his back. He reverted to his human form. He took his sister's hand and headed towards the castle.

"Something is coming," he heard his sister say. He stopped and turned to see a barrier approaching. His sister stopped and turned as well. He stayed and watched as the barrier touched down, two Hanyou and a group of bat demons were with his lady.

"My lady, I had not known you left the castle." He bowed and kissed her hand. "I had just returned with my sister."

"I was in need of more help. The bat demons are strong warriors, and Shiori, the lavender-eyed girl, is their leader. Jinenji is good with herbs and farming." She smiled as she looked at the girl. Her eyes were a milky amber color and she had the same coloring as Ryuusuke.

"Kindness," she whispered. "And power. There is compassion and a need to help others." She smiled. "I am more than happy to serve someone as pure hearted as you." She bowed.

"What is your name?" Kagome was curious. This girl was a good judge of character.

"I was known as Hanamei."

"You can help and serve these lands by becoming a healer in the castle. You will be well taken care of and no one will judge you for your lack of sight. You will be appreciated here." She smiled. "Your brother will always be near." Hanamei nodded. "Good." Ryuusuke, it is time for you to train the army. Shiori, all I ask from you is a barrier around the castle and the village at the base." Shiori nodded and threw up the barrier.

"It will only allow those with no malice to enter." Kagome nodded. "I will be going with the others of my people into the tallest part of the mountain." Kagome nodded and they were gone, taking off on mighty wings.

"Jinenji, there is a plot of land on the eastern portion of the castle grounds. Can you toil it, and grow both crops and medicinal herbs? There is a large hut over there that you can live in."

Jinenji blushed. "Anything for you, Kagome." He twiddled his fingers before walking off. He would do anything for Kagome.

"I think he has a crush on you," Ryuusuke said.

"I was the first person, aside from his own mother, to accept him for what and who he is." She looked at the dragon demon. He was a handsome man and now her general. "You should go train the men."

"I will, my lady." He bowed and kissed her hand before walking towards the training grounds.

Kagome turned and headed into the castle, Sora and Yuki grasping her legs. "Did you two miss me?" They nodded. "I had gone to get more help." She ruffled their hair. "I am going to see the black smiths. When that is done, we can go see how the village is coming along, and then see how all the other orphans are doing." The twins nodded. They followed her into the forge. It was smoky and hot and there were clangs of metal. It would seem they went right to work.

"How is it going?" The elderly man came forward.

"Well, we're working with what we have, but we are making progress." He chuckled. "The men are not comfortable working with a woman."

"They are scared I'll make them look bad," she commented as she came forward. "My great grandfather was a blacksmith and taught me everything I know."

"What was his name?"

"Totosai. He was the blacksmith of the west."

"Yes, he was a friend of mine." She smiled. "He is the best blacksmith I know." She turned. "I look forward to seeing what you are able to do." The twins left with her and she walked out the gate, the twins with her. There were several huts already built and some stands. The men worked fast. This pleased her. She called to the nearest man. "What do you have to report?"

"We are roughly a fourth of the way done. We should be done within a week." Kagome nodded.

"Such great craftsmanship. You will be able to make a good living in these lands."

"Thank you, my lady. I should get back to work." Kagome nodded and walked off with the twins. They headed back into the castle and to the medical wing to see Hanamei looking over a few of the worse children. The others were up and about, almost eager to explore. "Your brother didn't lie. You are a gifted healer."

"It came easier to me the day I lost my sight. My brother has always worried about me, especially with the curse that was on these lands. You've saved us all, and now my brother doesn't have to worry about me so much. I'll be safe here." She smiled. She had a purpose here, and no one so far had seemed to notice her disability. It was a relief because in her village, she only heard about how it was a pity she could not see. But here she did her work without being pitied or judged. She liked it. "The other children should be up and about within the next couple days."

"Good job, Hanamei." The girl blushed. "We'll come get you for dinner."

"I'll be able to find my way," she whispered. "I might not be able to see, but all my other senses have been sharpened."

"Alright." Kagome turned and left with the twins, a swarm of children following after her. "Off to the gardens, little ones. Sora, Yuki, go have fun. I am going to go hunt for dinner and possibly find more wild vegetables."

"Can we have soup tonight?" Sora asked.

"You'll have to ask the cooks for that." She smiled at the innocence of her and watched her run to the kitchens while the other children scurried to the gardens. She felt weird having to care for so many children, and to protect so much land and people. She needed an advisor, and a council, but that would require people she trusted and only had the interest of the people in mind. Maybe Hanamei could lend her services in this regard. She would discuss it with her after dinner. She was sure Ryuusuke would be there as well. There was something about him…

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for this story. So please, a bit more reviews, or I might just not continue this story. I mean four reviews for three chapters isn't a lot, not like with my other stories of ten reviews per chapter, give or take a few. But read, enjoy, and please review.


	5. Welcome

Chapter 5: Welcome

Kagome smiled as the children ate. They were cheerful and happy. They did not seem to have a worry in the world. Kagome was glad for that. She wanted them to be children for as long as possible. She smiled as they joked around and talked, taking this time to not worry about what she had to do; about all the responsibilities that were now on her shoulders; about all the people she had to protect. But it was better if she took this role, than someone else because she was sure no one else would treat these people how they should be treated.

Ryuusuke watched his lady and the happiness in her eyes as she watched the children. Children seemed to bring her such joy. She had taken in the orphans, no matter the species. She was a kind woman and a caring leader. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make a wonderful mother. Her eyes were odd, but she was beautiful. He knew she was a forbidden child, but it didn't matter to him. She proved to be a pure woman, of power and heart. She saved them all.

"You like her," Hanamei whispered in his ear. "We both can tell that she is untouched. She would make a wonderful mother, and a good mate."

"There is much to do for both of us before any such thing can be considered," he replied back. "In time." He patted his sister's hand and she smiled before going back to eating.

"Hanamei-chan, I am in need of your assistance."

"What can I help you with?"

"We will discuss this after dinner, when the children are put to bed." Hanamei nodded as she continued to eat. Kagome looked around the table, smiling at the sight of the ten children, her general for the army, the leader for her stealth unit, and the head of her royal guard. Hanamei seemed to be smiling and talking quietly with her brother, who would smile and pat her hand affectionately. The two cared for each other very much.

"My lady," a man called, running into the dining hall. "A group of people showed up, mostly women and young children. They had said something about being told to go into the forest. They claim to have run here during the night." He stood straight after catching his breath.

"Very well." She stood from the table and the twins looked at her, as well as the other children. "When you are done eating I want you all to wash up and head to bed, alright?" They nodded and continued to eat as she left the hall, Ryuusuke following after her. He took his role seriously, so would be there to protect his lady.

She walked to the court yard to see many people there. The children looked tired, the women worried, and the men were on their guard. She stepped down the steps with Ryuusuke just behind her. She looked them over. There were very few demons. The ones that were demons were a few children. One in particular looked run ragged, body beat up, a scowl on his young face. She could feel the conflict the by faced and smiled sadly.

"I am Kagome, lady of these lands, and this is my General Ryuusuke. You are all welcomed to stay within these lands. All I ask is that you contribute to the welfare of these lands. All species are welcome here. Any who harms another with malicious intent shall have to face the consequences. It matters not to me if you are human, demon, Hanyou, or other. The children that do not have family will be taken care of within the palace walls. Those with family that wish to stay close and help with the farming is welcome to make a home in the city that is being built along the castle walls. Anyone with skills in clothes making, forging, and healing will be valued. Any that wishes to learn a trade shall be allowed to. Any that is willing to protect their family and those living within these lands are welcome to seek training with either the captain of the guard, the general of my army, or the leader of my stealth unit. For now any injured will be shown to the healers, and those that are hungry and tired are allowed solace in the castle for the night." She watched as they walked in slowly, the orphan humans and demons remaining where they were. She saw the little demon child collapse and approached him, his youki swirling in warning.

Ryuusuke made to stop his lady but she smiled at him and knelt next to the child's form, her youki coming out to caress his own. It settled back into his body and she lifted him up into his arms. She smiled and headed back into the palace, Ryuusuke right behind her. He knew his lady felt for the young boy. He was a forbidden like her, and he knew that he was probably treated badly. He knew she would protect the boy, even if he refused such protection. Abused demons were not the most trusting.

Scene Change – Study of the Southern Castle

Kagome walked into her study, Hanamei waiting for her, and Ryuusuke right behind her. She took her seat and a woman came in with a tray of tea. She poured them some and Kagome told her she could relax for the remainder of the night. Kagome sipped some and turned to Hanamei.

"I asked for you because I know you can help me find a council of five that will have the best interest of the south in mind, as well as to help me find an advisor. I want them all to not look for self-gain, but instead are trying to help those that need it. I trust your judge of character." Hanamei nodded.

"I will do that my lady. Is there any specific criteria you want?"

"Two humans, two Hanyou, and a demon for the council. I want them to be able to work together. For my advisory, preferably someone that will be around for a long time, that knows of the customs of the other lords and ladies." Hanamei nodded.

"It may take a while, but it shall be done." She bowed.

"I appreciate it, Hanamei. You are helping these lands more than you know."

"I only wish to restore the south to what it should be." She stood. "I will be turning in now." Kagome watched her go.

"Any news of any new recruits?"

"Hiyoshi has taken on a group of twenty so far. The most promising seems to be a Hanyou woman. I believe she is of Kitsune descent. Riku found many to train for the royal guard, mostly humans and Hanyou. They seem promising enough. As for the army, there have been about fifty added to the group of one hundred, mostly demons. The most promising of my men is a Yasha. I am not sure of her descent." Kagome nodded.

"I want a breakdown of the skills the army, Ryuusuke. I want to know their strengths and weaknesses." He nodded.

"There will be a few more from my village headed here. They will be here in a few days with their families."

"Very well. Have a nice night, Ryuusuke." He bowed and left her in silence.

Scene Change – A room in the Southern castle

He woke up and shot up, looking around for a threat to his existence. He looked around but found nothing, only a dark room. The bed he lied in was made for royalty and his body was sore, but there were no injuries to his form. He stood from the bed and started to growl at the unfamiliar scents around him. One smelled of great power and purity, but he could smell the underlying cold and heat of the scent. There was another scent with it; one of forest fire and pine. There were other minor scents as well; none that stuck out like the other two.

"You are awake," a voice said softly and he turned to it to see the woman Kagome. He growled at her, his eyes holding mistrust. "Are you hungry little firefly?" She was holding a tray of food in her hands. "We wouldn't want you to go hungry."

"You are like me," his young voice said coldly.

"More or less," she remarked, coming closer to him. "I am a child of fire and ice, but there is also miko blood flowing through my veins." She settled the tray on a table next to the bed. "You are of fire and ice, but your fire side is more dominant." She threw open the curtains and sunlight poured in. "You have been out for four days. No one has dared come into this room, not with your youki threatening anyone that was not me. I had to see to your wounds, instead of my healer. Eat and I shall be back with clothes for you to wear. You will need to bathe as well." He watched her leave before he approached the tray. It smelled good, and everything looked fresh. He was used to eating rotting meat and fruit. Some days he had gone without food.

He dug in, finding the food to be delicious, the fruit sweet, and the water clean. It was by far the cleanest water he had ever had the privilege of drinking. He had not realized he was that hungry or thirsty until all the food and water was gone. There was a small laugh and he turned to see the lady standing there. He scowled and her laughter silenced.

"I have brought you some clothes and shall show you to the hot springs." She had him follow her. "This is the hot springs. Everything you would need is in here. When you are done you can change into these. Yuki will come to show you around. He is tired of hanging around the younger female orphans." She smiled. "Please try to be nice to him. I am sure he has gone through some things that are similar to your own." She closed the door.

He looked to the clothes to see a pair of hakamai and a haori. The hakamai was black in color and the haori was a dark blue, a black dragon sewn into the fabric. It wasn't course but it wasn't soft either, but it wasn't itchy either. It actually looked like it would breathe and be sturdy. He pulled off his torn clothes and dropped them on the floor before sinking into the steaming water. It helped to sooth his sore body and he washed the grime from his body and hair. He got out and dressed, wondering what life would be like living here.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. It took a little while, but I got it done. Right now I am on leave and touring my brother and his friend around the island as their grad present. A cyber cookie to whoever can guess who the boy is. I'll try to write more, but as always, read, review, and ENJOY!


End file.
